


【萨艾】暗夜童话

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Summary: 授权自Lof：未闻剑名
Kudos: 2





	【萨艾】暗夜童话

暗夜童话  
*萨艾 纯血统level A萨博×人类艾斯  
*借用樋野茉理《吸血鬼骑士》的设定  
*伪炮友转正

【一】  
萨博是在酒吧里第一次遇见艾斯的。  
新来的舞者是个热辣的男孩，肌肉线条优美舞动时连带着衣服上的亮片也在熠熠发光。  
金发的调酒师即便手上动作不停，但目光仍旧不由自主地被艾斯吸引。  
蜷曲的黑发，俏皮的雀斑，就算以萨博一个千年吸血鬼的挑剔目光来看也只能给出“漂亮”的评价。  
台上的男孩在下腰的同时冲萨博使了个颜色，萨博抿着嘴装没看见，垂下眼来用盎司杯多加了点金酒。  
【二】  
艾斯觉得自己找了个很不错的工作。  
巴尔迪哥的调酒师有着一头耀眼的金发，碧蓝的眼眸里像是燃烧着浪漫主义的烽火。  
洁白的内衬加上笔挺的黑色制服，禁欲而诱惑地勾得周围人眼波流连。骨节分明的手指摇晃雪克杯的时候简直透出血管里流淌着的优雅风度。  
唯一美中不足的是肤色，名叫萨博的青年白得难以用象牙，陶瓷，月光，又或者其他什么柔和的白色来形容。如果非要艾斯找出一个什么形容词，那大概就是白得像鬼一样吧。  
不过艾斯一点也不介意就是了。  
毕竟一见钟情往往是见色起意，更何况萨博不偏不倚地长在他的审美点上。  
趁着下腰的间隙，他冲萨博眨了眨眼。  
一抹血色自调酒师眸中闪过，他撇开目光的瞬间又恢复成原本的碧蓝。萨博若无其事地低下头，漫不经心一样地往雪克杯里多加了几毫升金酒。  
艾斯好像知道萨博为什么这么白了。  
【三】  
这世上有吸血鬼——艾斯确实知道这件事。  
火焰一样的男孩交际圈极广，在如此现代化的社会里也能交到硕果仅存的几个血猎朋友。  
“不，我们并不是所有吸血鬼都猎杀的。”他还记得以藏当时是这么跟他说的，“我们只猎杀协会标识出的吸血鬼，主要是level E。”  
“level E？”好奇的男孩捕捉到了全新的名词，迫不及待地继续发问，“这是什么？”  
“吸血鬼有着极其严格的等级制度，最高级的是level A，纯血统吸血鬼，然后是level B 贵族吸血鬼，等级依照血统纯度往下排，从A到E。”以藏叼着烟，软布擦拭着银制的燧发枪，“最低等的level E，一般是人类变成的吸血鬼，相对来说，B级及以上的吸血鬼都能很好地克制住吸血的欲望，有的也会帮忙管辖一定地区内的其他低等吸血鬼。相反的，E级吸血鬼‘堕落’之后就会变成只会吸血，不知人事的怪物。”  
虽然艾斯从来没有见过真正的吸血鬼，不过他敢笃定，不远处吧台里那位金发美人就是一位货真价实的吸血鬼。  
【四】  
金发的调酒师远比艾斯想象中的要更平易近人。  
跟萨博一起去开房的路上，艾斯这样想。  
“你在走神。”金发的青年凑到艾斯耳边，温热的鼻息刻意地流转过敏感的耳垂——吸血鬼为什么也有体温——艾斯忍不住这样胡思乱想。  
捻着房卡的手指在他面前晃了晃：“已经到门口了，可别再想其他事情了哦。”艾斯抬起头来，正好撞进萨博微笑的眼眸，“否则这会让我怀疑我的魅力的，艾斯先生。”  
这样说着，萨博便打开了房门：“那么，请进吧。”  
【五】  
酒店房间的灯光是暖黄色——似乎所有酒店都是这样的故意，总是在光线里带了昏暗的色情设计。  
总而言之，在艾斯还没来得及反应的情况下，事情就变成了现在这个样子：他上衣不知道跑哪里去了，下身的裤链也已经被拉开，而萨博则扯下了原本正经的领带，以一种半撑不撑的姿势把他咚在床上。  
“等，等一下？为什么我觉得怪怪的？”艾斯并非处男，虽然从来没有做过下面那个，但老实说，对上萨博他也不是很介意在下，只是，只是，为什么一切都好像发展得过快了？  
“你是指我们没有调情吗？”萨博直起身，“不过老实说，我可不是太会调情的类型。”  
“正式开始之前，我先声明，我可是一个吸血鬼，就算这样你也要继续吗？拒绝的机会可只有这一次，之后你再喊停我可不再理会了。”  
萨博预想中震惊错愕的表情并没有出现，相反，艾斯略略皱起眉：“我当然知道你是吸血鬼——也许还是那什么......A级的？但是这跟我想和你上床没有半点关系。”  
“早就发现了就说出来啊，亏我还装了一路的人类。”萨博居然松了口气，“你大概有几个血猎朋友？不过你的朋友难道没告诉过你，跟吸血鬼上床很危险的吗？”  
“呃，没有？”艾斯吞了口口水，“你是想吸我的血吗？”  
“不，不会吸血。你对吸血鬼的了解程度就只有这个吗？”萨博歪头冲他笑了下，“吸血鬼可是性欲很高昂的生物，这个常识就由我来告诉你吧。说不定会被做死在床上哦，波特卡斯先生。”  
艾斯嘟囔了什么，萨博没听清，但配合上艾斯的神情，那一切就再清晰不过了——他说：“你在开玩笑吗？”  
“不信？我可是已经很兴奋了。”萨博面上依旧保持着堪称冷静的笑容，手上却一点不犹豫地将艾斯的手拉向自己触感鲜明的胯下。  
首先感觉到的是灼热的温度，烫得艾斯几乎想缩回手来，可萨博的力气大到他难以挣脱——明明看上去并不像是力气那么大的人，艾斯几乎想这样抱怨。  
后知后觉感受到的是萨博那物件的大小，艾斯对此只能难以置信地将其解释为吸血鬼大概都天赋异禀，而萨博在这方面更加出众，否则这将会成为艾斯之后最无法想通的世界未解之谜。  
“害怕了吗？”萨博看艾斯呆愣在原地，不禁觉得有一点好笑，“现在反悔还来得及哦。”  
奇怪的胜负欲在这个时候发挥了作用，雀斑男孩拽着萨博半开的领子吻上唇角——虽然在萨博的躲闪之下只吻到了脸颊。  
“没人告诉你跟吸血鬼做爱的话不能接吻吗？”挑衅一样的动作大抵真的有几分惹怒了金发的青年，“被獠牙划伤的话，你也会变成吸血鬼的。”  
“不过很有胆量，单就你这个行为来说。”艾斯惊觉萨博的笑容带上了别的意味，野兽一样的直觉让他瞬间想要逃开，“这可是你先勾引我的哦，波特卡斯先生。”  
还没等他向后退多少，整个人就被萨博翻了过来。吸血鬼的力气大得吓人，艾斯还没反应过来就已经天旋地转。趴在床上的姿势让他感到有些羞耻，可活动范围又被萨博有力的臂膀限定在狭隘的空间内。  
“虽然没有循序渐进的接吻，不过我觉得好戏就应该是直接开始的，你说是吗？艾斯。”看不见调酒师的表情，只能听到被刻意压低了的嗓音从身后传向大脑皮层。萨博粗砺的皮手套抚上他的尾椎骨，难以言喻的酥痒顺着脊柱爬向身前，艾斯几乎一下就被控制了命门。  
“很生涩呢。”萨博似乎很满意于他的反应，食指顺着尾骨向下浅浅地戳刺进后庭，艾斯下意识揪紧了床单。  
“放轻松。”金发的青年嘴上说着自己不会调情，可羞耻的话语源源不断从他口中冒出，光光是听到这样的话语，艾斯几乎就想把自己鸵鸟一样的埋进枕头里。  
皮手套特有的奇异触感在后穴里翻搅，黏腻的肠液晶莹地挂在萨博的指尖。调酒师的手指格外纤细灵动，简直像是在对待一杯极需耐心的水割威士忌。  
食指摸索着向内探入，触碰到某个特殊点的时候艾斯忍不住惊叫了一声，异讶于自己能发出这样声音的同时，艾斯咬紧了下唇——绝对！绝对不能示弱！  
背后传来轻笑，萨博愉悦地用指尖摩挲起那块软肉。粗砺的颗粒感绕着那处打圈，却又恶趣味地不按下去。艾斯在快感边缘几近崩溃，可却又不上不下地被吊在原地，眼圈都染上了委屈的淡红。  
“你要是能忍，我们就这样慢慢耗。”即便萨博坚硬的物件已经抵在他的腿根，可这位金发的调酒师似乎格外闲情逸致，看似漫不经心挑弄着敏感点的同时连中指都已经缓慢地捅进了后穴。  
“呜......呃啊。”压抑不住的浅浅喘息从齿缝间漏出，艾斯攥着床单的双手已经骨节发白，快感像是洪水猛兽，避之不及地涌进他的大脑，“进......进来。”  
“听不见哦。”吸血鬼的特级听力对上艾斯就全部失灵，不知道是真听不见还是装听不见的金发青年不急不慢地继续着自己的动作。  
后穴里的手指已经增加到三根，床头柜上的避孕套也早就备好。虽然手指的粗细比起萨博本身还有一些差距，不过艾斯觉得这样应该就够了。  
凭什么自己乱七八糟的，萨博却连衬衫的扣子都没解开啊——距离满脑子一片浆糊不远的艾斯来说，这个念头突然无比鲜明。  
“操我。”萨博意料之外的，雀斑男孩突然转过头来这样说。声音清晰得堪称冷静，指令也下得无比明确。  
床头昏黄的灯光映出他两颊俏皮的小芝麻点，萨博突然觉得他自己也已经到了忍耐的极限。  
“恭敬不如从命。”萨博拿过避孕套咬开，充当润滑的冰凉液体溅了几滴到艾斯的臀部，让他不禁哆嗦了一下。  
然而下一秒萨博的阴茎就对准了他的后穴，尚未正式插入就能感觉到的灼热温度逼得他几近战栗。  
“我进来了哦。”伴随着看似体贴绅士的话语，粗大得只能用狰狞来形容的阳具插进了他的后庭。  
疼。  
这是艾斯的第一感受。  
即便萨博已经花了很长时间来做扩张的前戏，可过分天赋异禀的大小实在还是让人难以承受。身上传来萨博倒吸冷气的声音：“放松，艾斯，你太紧了。”  
可这又不是我的错！艾斯几乎想这样吼。本来不应当用来承欢的部位被强制打开，内里被迫为那人柔软——这件事上，艾斯已经努力想做得更好了。  
“好啦，别生气。”吸血鬼像是有看穿心事的能力，萨博的金毛凑上前去蹭艾斯的鼻尖，带了浅淡香氛气味的洗发露萦绕在他的身边。  
艾斯突然又生不起气来了。  
后穴的挺进还在继续，紧致的穴肉咬着萨博的阴茎吮吸，缠绵的水声黏腻的回荡在一时间内只有喘息声的房间里。  
等萨博终于插进去的时候，两个人都已经满身大汗。  
“我动了哦。”本该是疑问句的句子被萨博生生说成了陈述句，后穴里古怪的饱胀感让艾斯闷得几乎说不出话来，只是抿着唇点了点头。  
萨博的手绕到了艾斯身前——这时候他才发现萨博已经摘掉了手套。圆润光滑的指甲掐着艾斯的乳首，明明本该是已经退化了的器官却格外的敏感，艾斯一直不住的喘息出声。  
“就这样，别忍着。”萨博的左手娴熟般的蹂躏着艾斯的乳晕，右手顺着饱满的腹肌滑向腹股沟，轻而易举地玩弄起艾斯挺立着的阴茎。  
与此同时，萨博抽插的动作也没有停下，硕大的阳物在身后进进出出，每次摩擦都蹭过敏感的那点。  
太过了——这太过了！艾斯被三面夹击的快感冲击到说不出话，半张着嘴像即将溺死的鱼儿一样汲取着空气。  
“呃啊......哈啊......”细碎的呻吟断断续续地从艾斯口中溢出，后穴的抽插加快了速度，一时间竟然让他无法反应过来究竟是痛感大于快感还是快感大于痛感。  
射精的欲望闪电一样的爬上大脑皮层，艾斯抽搐着就想射出来，可调酒师平日里灵动的手指堵住了他的铃口，他只能在登顶极乐的边缘咬牙漫步。  
“萨博......让我射，呜，想射。”艾斯抬起已经被泪水糊得朦胧的双眼，操软了的声音带了点沙哑向萨博请求。  
遗憾的是狠心的吸血鬼并没有理会他的请求，又或者说他的理会就是后穴里那物件又狠狠地胀大了一圈。  
“呜啊。”彻底被萨博的大小吓到的艾斯被快感冲昏了头脑，抽插的间隙，他模模糊糊地听见萨博说：“忍耐一下，我们一起。”  
一起？一起做什么？艾斯没听明白。  
“不行......萨博你松手，啊，想射呜。”艾斯只是用他过载的CPU重复着毫无意义的请求。  
“艾斯很棒哦，就算不用前面也可以高潮的吧。”萨博加快了抽插的速度，后穴里的软肉痉挛着收紧，和他的阳物妥帖地裹挟着。  
“不行，我不行，啊......萨博松手啦，拜托了。”艾斯惊恐地感觉到一种奇怪的饱胀感伴随着萨博动作的加快袭上神经，他的后穴违背主人意识一样地挽留着萨博粗大的阴茎。  
再几次加速的抽插后，艾斯感觉一股暖流从身体里蔓延而出，后穴里不受控制地泛出肠液，粘的萨博的阳物水光淋漓。  
“看吧，我就说艾斯很棒哦。”萨博简直像是哄小孩一样说道，堵着马眼的拇指也在这时松开。  
乍然松开的瞬间，艾斯甚至射不出东西，缓了几秒后才开始小股小股地射精。身体像是被过度使用一样难以控制，而萨博依旧坚硬的物什还插在他的后穴。  
“可不要以为就这样就过去了哦，波特卡斯先生。”艾斯不应期的间隙里，他感觉萨博舔上了他的耳垂，“我可还没射呢。”  
在新一轮攻势开始之前，艾斯狠狠地发誓，他一定要找以藏好好算账！


End file.
